


Bite me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Riley can't deny he likes it.





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bite me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** Riley can't deny he likes it.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Paired Up Prompt Card challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5192573.html) at nekid_spike

“You like to be bit, yeah?” Spike glanced at Riley from underneath his lashes as the soldier entered the room.

“What?” _How could he have known?_ “No. Of course not.” There was no way in hell he would admit to liking anything to Spike much less being bit by a vampire. For a brief moment Riley’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes glazed over at the thought of Spike sinking his fangs deep into his neck. He quickly swallowed a moan of desire that threatened to escape.

At the scent of Riley’s arousal Spike’s lips curled into a wicked smile. “Why don’t we put it to the test?” He watched with barely concealed delight as Riley took a step backwards. Despite Riley’s pretense Spike moved closer until he had the other man flush against the wall, trapped with nowhere to go. It took a minute but it finally dawned on Spike that his chip wasn’t flaring up. “Well, well.” Spike licked his lips as he leaned closer. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

Riley thought about shoving Spike away from him but he could no longer deny himself what he had wanted for a long time. His body was hard and aching and his heart beat wildly in his chest as Riley stared into Spike’s eyes, holding his attention before he slowly leaned his head to the side.


End file.
